explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
If Lava was Invisible
'If Lava was Invisible '''is a video on ExplodingTNT's channel. In it, lava becomes invisible. Description ''I don't really know why this video was a thing... but it was. What would happen if lava, the thing we're all scared of, became invisible? It wouldn't be safe to do anything anymore... I'd be extra careful before walking if this was actually a thing... at least trolling would be easier. Story The video begins in Notch's office. He and Bill Gates are relaxing in the office when several explosions occur at the entrance. As Notch wanders about this, a noob emerges, saying that he discovered TNT, and finds it really cool. He then leaves, and That Annoying Troll takes his place. The troll greets Notch after a long absence and complements on how well made Notch's office is. Realizing who he is, Notch asks the troll why he is here, as he believed him to be dead. The troll apologizes for the absence, and says that he found the love of his life: a handsome man. However, they broke up, and so he returned to trolling. Confused, Notch asks the troll if he seriously married a man. The troll responds yes, as he is only a young woman. As Notch, Bill Gates, and several other characters are shocked by this, "she" explains that she has a troll idea to propose to Notch. Angry, Notch tells the troll that he won't change anything, as everyone is treated with respect. However, the troll claims that the idea will be awesome, and will kill all stupid people. While Notch considers this decision, he sees Jeb unsuccessfully trying to make friends with a cactus, and decides to accept the idea. Later, BaconCrafter can be seen with a noob approaching a hole, with a sign saying there are free diamonds. As the noob celebrates about this, BaconCrafter reminds the noob that it is obviously a lava trap, as lava has become invisible. Ignoring BaconCrafter's warning, the noob jumps down, soon emerging with multiple diamonds. As BaconCrafter sees this, he realizes there was no lava. Seeing that the coast is clear, he jumps into the hole, only to be burned. Later, a player spawns into the Minecraft world. Looking around, he complements on how beautiful the scenery is. However, unbeknownst to the player, there is invisible lava surrounding him. Meanwhile, the troll can be seen walking along a field, stopping at an I Give Up hole with the lava invisible. As she considers this, the troll decides to create multiple fake I Give Up holes amongst the real one. Once she is finished, BaconCrafter arrives, with the intention of jumping into an I Give Up hole. After frantically trying to find the real one over the course of five hours, he jumps into a fake one, to which he decides to "give up on giving up". Meanwhile, a squid can be seen next to a Nether Portal, with the intention of entering The Nether. Emerging from the portal, he looks around and sees the invisible lava. Believing that there is no lava, the squid proclaims The Nether a non-scary place and begins to explore. However, he ends up falling into the invisible lava, thus realizing how dangerous The Nether really is. Category:Videos